warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Pegasus Knight
}} Pegasus Knights are a form of heavily-armoured aerial cavalry, often hailing from the great dukedom of Parravon, hard on the slopes of the Grey Mountains where many of their noble mounts can be found. Overview Their numbers are made up almost exclusively by Knights of the Realm, and even then only the richest and most influential of these mighty Knights can boast of owning a battle-trained Pegasus into combat, for the creatures are difficult to capture and even harder to train. Most knights who want to ride a Pegasus raise it personally from a foal. It takes around a year before the Pegasus is ready to accept a rider. However, it is not a full-time activity, as there is no problem with having other people to help raise it. Most Pegasus foals are bought very expensively, therefore hunters from both the Empire and Bretonnia brave the dangers of the mountain passes to secure Pegasus foals for many willing nobles. Several of the Knightly Orders of Bretonnia have become exceptionally fond of the Pegasi and a few lords have even begun to field whole squadrons of these Pegasi riding knights into battle. Accordingly, to own such a beast is the ultimate symbol of wealth and success for their owners, but in truth, a pegasus is also a great practical boon for any knight fortunate enough to acquire one. Unlike traditional mounted warfare, those Knights that can tame and ride the mighty Pegasus into battle are warriors without equal. Flying across the battlefield with wings of angelic appearance, the Pegasus Knights take to the sky and fight the flying monstrosities the enemy has unleashed upon them with lance and swords. The Pegasus is far stronger and faster than even the mightiest warhorse, easily able to crush a man's skull with its flailing hooves and cover great distances in a short amount of time. In the more wild and inaccessible domains of Bretonnia, there is real merit to a steed that is not prone to becoming covered in mud or entangled in thorns. On the battlefield, small groups of Pegasus Knights will band together, often outstripping the rest of the army as they search for honourable combat. Those superhuman Grail Knights, who own the greatest and most noble of Pegasi, are commonly gifted with the King's Royal Insignia. On the battlefield, these living saints will often band together as elite Royal Pegasus Knights. Famous Pegasus Knights *'Fastric Ghoulslayer', a famed slayer of the undead and one of the Companions of Quenelles. *'Laudethaire, Beloved of Parravon', a knight renowned for his pride and skill in battle. Gallery Pegasus_Knight_Art_1.jpg Bretonnian Pegasus Knights.gif PegasusKnightsBattlefield.jpg Wh main brt pegasus knights.png Pegasus Knight Invasion Card.jpg Miniatures Bretonnian Pegasus Knight (Alone).jpg|7~8th Edition (Alone) Bretonnian Pegasus Knight (Squadron).jpg|7~8th Edition (Squadron) Sources * Warhammer Armies: Bretonnia (6th Edition) ** : pg. 54 * Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay: Old World Beastiary (2nd Edition) ** : pg. 55 * Total War: Warhammer es:Caballeros_del_Pegaso Category:Bretonnian Military Category:P Category:K Category:Pegasus Category:Noble Careers Category:Cavalry